Rotating electric machines are used for a wide variety of applications, such as automotive applications, aerospace applications, industrial applications, and/or the like. Rotating electric machines include a rotor assembly and a stator. A rotating electric machine may be an electrical motor, wherein the rotor assembly rotates relative to the stator to convert electrical energy to mechanical energy. Rotating electric machines also include electrical generators, wherein the relative rotation between the rotor assembly and the stator converts mechanical energy to electrical energy.
Known rotating electric machines are not without disadvantages. For example, operation of at least some known rotating electric machines may generate harmonics in the rotor assembly and/or the stator that affect performance of the electric machine. Such harmonics may generate asynchronous rotating fields that produce eddy currents in the rotor assembly, the stator, and/or in an air gap between the rotor assembly and the stator. The eddy currents consume power and reduce the efficiency of the rotating electric machine. For example, the eddy currents may generate relatively significant losses in the rotor assembly and/or the stator that reduce efficiency.